


Hypnotic

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Getting Together, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Praise, Set in Rio, Time-Skip, day 5 hinata rare pair week, no smut but it gets pretty raunchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Then years after high school, he spotted Hinata Shoyou of all people on a random beach in Rio. He was older and a little bigger than Tooru remembered, but he was still the same ball of energy. For years he’d been ignoring the lonely ache in his chest, wishing he could experience a little piece of home. Shoyou had been the last thing he expected and before he knew it, his entire world shifted beyond his control.Hinata Rare Pair Week Day 5: Praise
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 22
Kudos: 210
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is such a tease... I'm kind of sorry, but not really. I had fun with it (*≧∀≦*)

Tooru was used to making his own way in the world. It was fun growing up with Iwa-chan but between the two of them, his best friend was always the more athletic one. Tooru had to hone his abilities and push forward if he wanted to play by his side, and that was exactly what he did.

There were always obstacles in his way, Ushiwaka staring him down on the other side of the net or the little genius Tobio breathing down his neck. Whether he won or failed, Tooru was always carving a path for himself. There were no shortcuts or handouts in his life, and he achieved everything in his life through hard work.

Then years after high school, he spotted Hinata Shoyou of all people on a random beach in Rio. He was older and a little bigger than Tooru remembered, but he was still the same ball of energy. For years he’d been ignoring the lonely ache in his chest, wishing he could experience a little piece of home. Shoyou had been the last thing he expected and before he knew it, his entire world shifted beyond his control.

Messing around with him on the beach, Shoyou ran toward him and gushed over the last toss he gave as if it had been a work of art. There was no insincerity in his voice, no secret agenda behind it. Shoyou’s praise was so pure and cleansing, Tooru felt like he’d been sunbathing completely nude, letting the sun warm every inch of his skin. 

He laughed harder than he had in years, his sides aching in the most pleasant way. They shared meals together and talked about home, things he couldn’t possibly discuss with his Argentinian teammates. In that short week, Shoyou became a beacon for him, a bridge of light connecting the safety of the past with a hopeful future. 

When his team left Brazil, Tooru kept in contact with Shoyou, texting or the occasional video chat to pass the time away. The change occurred right before his eyes. It was subtle at first, Shoyou’s tanned skin gradually filling out with bulging muscles. The intensity of Shoyou’s gaze changed as well, going from lost and searching to _ravenous_. It sent a chill down Tooru’s spine.

It was six months later when Tooru returned to Rio. The first day was spent in constant practice games and although he was exhausted at the end of them, he had plans for that evening. There was no way he wasn’t going to see Shoyou as much as he could.

It was surprising when Shoyou suggested meeting at a club, the wild atmosphere not fitting with Tooru’s pure image of him. When he had teased about it, Shoyou laughed and replied that he just loved to dance. More importantly, he wanted to dance with Tooru.

Nothing in the world could have stopped him from going after hearing _that_. He threw on one of his sexiest outfits at the hotel and rushed out into the night. The city was thriving around him almost as if it were just waking up. He didn’t pause to enjoy any of it, not until he found Shoyou again. 

He couldn’t understand what his own urgency was. It wasn’t as if they never spoke and he would have another week to play around with Shoyou on the beach. He wanted to do more than that though, like wander through a street market and pick out fruit together or snuggle on a sofa and watch movies late at night. More than anything, he wanted to feel Shoyou’s presence, hearing his magical words that cleared away any self-doubt lingering in his mind. 

When he finally found the club, he checked his phone. Shoyou’s last message said that he’d be on the dance floor so that at least narrowed the areas he could have been in. It was dark and hazy in the club, the wave of lights sweeping over the crowd as they moved to the music. Tooru waded into it and immediately felt dizzy from the heat and the mix of sweat and heavy perfumes. 

He felt like a literal fish out of water, slipping between people whose only focus was the music and the person they were dancing with. It was good music, but he felt like he couldn’t enjoy it until he found Shoyou. He was the only reason he was there.

Just when Tooru was beginning to worry, he spotted a familiar mop of bright hair popping up in the middle of the dance floor. Grinning, Tooru made his way toward him, not the easiest feat with how thick the crowd was. He finally broke through and nearly landed right on top of Shoyou who caught him at the last moment.

His hands gripped onto Tooru’s arms and his face brightened with recognition. He shouted something that looked like Tooru’s name, but even his voice couldn’t be heard over the pounding music. They laughed and gestured their greeting instead of saying it out loud. 

Shoyou’s large eyes reflected the myriad of colored lights as he looked Tooru over. He didn’t need to say anything for Tooru to know that he was impressed by his look, his hand playfully flicking the collar of his shirt. As if his heart wasn’t racing fast enough, it was going out of control as he looked Shoyou over in person.

His broad shoulders and muscled arms were on full display in a sleeveless hoodie, one that was such a bright shade of neon yellow that it could be seen in the darkness of the club. It hung loose on his athletic frame and Tooru’s mouth watered as he caught a glimpse of his skin underneath his arm. 

Tooru gasped as Shoyou stepped closer, grazing his hand over his upper arm. He smiled an invitation as he started to move his body fluidly to the beat. It was tempting just to stand there and watch, every shift of Shoyou’s body catching the light in a hypnotic way. But Shoyou was having none of that and laughed as he slipped his hands over Tooru’s waist, forcing them to move.

He felt slightly self-conscious since he was never the best dancer and he was sure it showed in his stiff movements. Shoyou’s eyes glittered as he sashayed closer until his body pressed against Tooru’s. Before Tooru could move away in alarm, Shoyou wrapped one arm around his back to keep him still as the other reached up to cup the back of his neck, playing with the hairs on his nape.

Shoyou didn’t give him any time to get over his shock at their body contact. Tooru could feel the controlled strength in his body as he guided him around the dance floor. As he started to loosen up and follow the movements, Shoyou beamed at him with silent praise. Tooru would have done anything at that moment if it meant pleasing Shoyou.

Soon, he hardly needed Shoyou’s guidance as they moved together like one entity. Sweat dripped down his face and tickled down the back of his neck. Shoyou was small but his body was like a furnace rubbing against him. It wasn’t just the temperature of it that was making Tooru so thirsty either.

With a burst of courage, Tooru ran his hand up Shoyou’s back, fingers catching on his hoodie. The material was whisper-thin and he had no doubt that in a brighter light, he would be able to see Shoyou’s nipples through it. Tooru groaned before he could stop it, thankful that the music was able to cover up the sound. His fingers itched to stroke over his pointy nubs through the soft material, but he knew that would be taking it too far. They were just friends dancing together… _really_ close together.

Regardless, Tooru was growing hard in his pants. He regretted choosing a pair of tighter pants that showed off the length of his legs rather than something looser that could have masked the bulge. He raised his face toward the ceiling and breathed deeply, trying to calm his body down before Shoyou noticed. 

Fingers slipped through his hair and forced his gaze back down. Tooru’s heart pounded as Shoyou’s face came closer and licked his lips. He was too far for Tooru to kiss and his frustration must have shown on his face as Shoyou smirked in amusement. His hips rutted forward just then and Tooru hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. He could just barely hear Shoyou’s delighted laughter above the music.

He wasn’t certain but he thought he heard an apology as well although there wasn’t a trace of it in Shoyou’s mischievous smile when Tooru finally opened his eyes. The runt definitely knew the effect he was having on him but the fact that he wasn’t stepping back meant that he was fine with it. It was both frustrating and exciting, and Tooru hoped that Shoyou wasn’t satisfied with just that.

Tooru’s face fell with dismay when Shoyou pulled back and danced in a circle until he was facing away from him completely. He glanced back at Tooru and laughed at the pout on his lips, but then he started dancing backward. Reaching behind him, his fingers entwined with Tooru’s and he brought his hands around to his front, pressing his palms against his stomach. Tooru stepped forward eagerly and pulled Shoyou flush against him, burying his face into his soft hair. 

He whined as Shoyou’s ass rubbed against him in perfect time to the music, his plush cheeks pushing harder against him with every sway. His hands reached up and nestled in Tooru’s hair, urging him to indulge as much as he wanted as he cocked his head, exposing his neck. Tooru rubbed his palms across his stomach, feeling every hard ridge beneath the thin material, and ghosted his lips over Shoyou’s throat.

As he blew a warm breath over his skin, Shoyou shivered against him. Tooru grinned as he finally pressed a kiss to his throat, and he could feel Shoyou’s moan vibrate through his skin. It annihilated any more mental barriers he had in place, keeping him from initiating anything sexual with Shoyou. He could sense the friction building between them and he was ready to push as much as Shoyou had been pulling.

Opening his mouth wider, he grazed his teeth over Shoyou’s skin and bit down gently. He kept one hand pressed against Shoyou’s lower stomach, following the swaying movement of his hips. His other hand explored Shoyou's chest, fondling his impressive pectoral muscles and paying special attention to the nipple poking the front of his hoodie.

Shoyou’s movements lost the rhythm of the music. No longer driven by the pounding beat, he rubbed back against Oikawa’s groin at an impressive speed. It was like he was begging for Oikawa’s cock, and it was getting harder resisting him. If they hadn’t been in public, there wouldn’t have been anything holding him back. 

Still, Tooru’s inhibitions were slipping and he was beginning to care less and less about the fact that they weren’t alone. He opened his eyes and looked around. No one was paying attention, lost in their own worlds as they gyrated against each other. Tooru peered down Shoyou’s body and grinned at the tent growing in Shoyou’s loose pants. It was irresistible.

Grazing his lips over his ear, Tooru whispered _Shoyou_ as he rubbed his hand below his waistband. He cupped Shoyou’s erection and fondled it, humming at the impressive size of it. Shoyou’s body went rigid against him, fingers gripping tightly into his hair. With a few deep breaths, Shoyou relaxed in his hold and lolled his head to the side, fathomless eyes gazing up at him.

_ Tooru _ , he mouthed with moistened lips. It was as if they were magnetic with the way Tooru plowed forward, shoving their lips together in an open-mouth kiss. Silent moans reverberated between them, breaths shuddering as they fought for air while refusing to break apart. Shoyou’s trembling hand gripped onto his and forced it to move over his erection. 

Shoyou’s hoodie was pasted against him as sweat collected on his skin. Tooru could taste the saltiness on his lips and as Shoyou pressed his hot tongue into his mouth; he felt like he was going to combust. It was getting to the point where they would definitely be arrested if anyone so much as glanced their way.

It was that thought that drove Tooru to finally break their kiss. Shoyou’s eyes flew open and his eyebrows creased together, looking devastated by the absence of Tooru’s lips. The last thing he wanted to do was disappoint him, so he quickly pressed his lips against Shoyou’s ear.

“Shoyou… I want to fuck you so bad.”

He could feel his breath hitch, but his shock lasted only a heartbeat. The next thing he knew, Shoyou was pulling him across the dance floor at breakneck speed, plowing through the crowd as if he wasn’t two heads shorter than everyone else. He didn’t slow down until they were bursting through the door of the club and even then, Shoyou didn’t stop.

“Tooru-san,” he said breathlessly as he gazed back at him from over his shoulder. “You’re so amazing.”

Tooru laughed and tugged him back into his arms, slowing their pace. “You took the words right out of my mouth,” he whispered, pulling Shoyou in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's all I have for Hinata rare pair week. You never know, I might crank one more out if I'm inspired enough ~~and can keep it to a reasonable length~~ but please don't hold your breath. Regardless, I'll be updating my KuroOiDai catboy fic soon and hopefully one of my other multichapters.


End file.
